<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Distraction: Scars by Leata</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26133589">Distraction: Scars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leata/pseuds/Leata'>Leata</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Common Deadpool Distractions [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man (Comicverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Acquaintances to Lovers, CEO Peter Parker, Deadpool Thought Boxes, Good Peter, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mild Gore, Peter Parker is a Mess, Pining Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, Roommates, Scarred Wade Wilson, Spider-Man Identity Reveal, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug, Wade Wilson is a Good Bro, caretaker peter parker, peter likes wades scars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:47:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26133589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leata/pseuds/Leata</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter sees Wade differently than everyone else, including his scars. </p><p>Peter doesn't understand how he didn't see this becoming a problem. Deadpool is living in his guest bedroom and he can’t seem to control his dirty mind.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Wade Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Common Deadpool Distractions [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>566</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Distraction: Scars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter couldn't help himself. The brunette's eyes were wide and staring at the narrowed whites of Deadpool's mask. Closing his mouth with a snap, Peter placed his coffee mug down on the kitchen table. His eyes dropping down from the bare strong arms crossed over Wade’s firm equally bare chest. Peter could feel the rage radiating off of Wade, his Spidey Sense ringing in warning for the first time in years. Wade having caught Peter staring at the round flexing muscles of his scar covered arms.</p><p>"Talk, Spidey. We got a problem? You know if you don't want me here I can go." Deadpool, because this was Deadpool not Wade, spoke in a low even tone.</p><p>Peter couldn't help but try to think how he had gotten himself into this situation. Their relationship had never been easy, their friendship always teetering on something else. Before Wade moved in with Peter, Peter had been able to hide how distracted he was by Wade’s body. Peter had previously only had to deal with, and cover up how much he loved, looking at Wade with his troublesome wandering eyes when Wade showed off in the skin tight suit. He could cope with that, it was just a mild distraction. With the loss of the suit, Peter couldn't control himself anymore.<br/>
</p>
<hr class="style14"/><p><br/>
When Deadpool had called Spider-Man to their typical roof a little over ten years ago, the last thing the hero expected was for the mercenary to confess having discovered, <i>Completely by accident Baby boy!</i> Spider-Man's secret identity. At that point the two had crossed paths often enough and had just started to patrol, eat and even hang out together. Their partnership had just begun to settle into a sort of friendship, but the two were far from <b>tell you my deepest darkest secret</b> level. Peter felt as if he had been struck by lighting, pure fear and terror filling him at the confession. </p><p>Peter couldn't remember anything that happened between Wade's terrifying admission and Wade snapping his glove-clovered fingers in front of Spider-Man's slack face. Peter's chest squeezing with his fright unable to catch his breath. The only important part he remembers, and will never forget, is how Wade’s voice sounded, how his face looked when he spoke. Peter had seen Wade's unmasked face before that, seen the shifting painful scars through torn and exploded suits. He had watched said face regenerate from nothing but bloody scraps but he never saw it like that. Wade had gently relaxed Peter’s hands stroking over the backs of the web-slinger's gloves with his own, peeling them from the cracking brick and cement rooftop and held them tightly grounding the hero. Wade’s mask was gone, his face relaxed, brown eyes solely focused on Peter’s still masked face. Wade took deep slow breaths mumbling to his voices as he got Peter to copy his even breaths, helping Peter control his uneven panicked breathing. Wade bared his soul through his eyes and Peter remembered finding something past his panic as he looked into them, squeezing the mercenary's stroking fingers. </p><p>"Spidey, I won't tell anyone. I’m sorry I found out, but it was an <b>accident</b>. Hero bro code. I won’t sell it. I won’t be tricked into telling anyone. No one will find out because I know. I swear, Webs." Wade’s words were slow and deliberate making sure Spider-Man heard every word, his voice like gravel.</p><p>Wade’s bare face had displayed nothing but open honesty and loyalty; leaving no question of his seriousness. It was an oath and Peter could never forget it.</p><p>That had been the first time that Peter had truly trusted Deadpool, no he was Wade after that. When Peter thought back on it, Wade never said his name throughout the confession. However, Peter had never questioned that Wade knew exactly who he was. Peter should have never had a moment of doubt in Wade’s protectiveness and loyalty to Spider-Man. Deadpool was infamous and resourceful; the man was a professional. If he had wanted to know Spider-Man’s secret identity, Wade Wilson would have found it the day after he had met him. The only reason he hadn't known before was because Wade had no honest interest in knowing his secret without Peter telling him. </p><p>Over the next few months Wade had proven himself over and over again, despite Wade’s shouting from all the rooftops of New York that he knew who Spider-Man was, he never told anyone who was under the mask. In fact, Wade had used the new attention to weed out a few of Peter’s enemies that tried to pay or torture the mercenary into telling them. Wade didn’t even kill those that tried to learn who Spider-Man was through him. Sure he had terrorized, wounded, and maimed them, but when they left for jail they were alive. Deadpool finding out had been overwhelmingly positive in the long run. It wasn’t long after Wade had learned his secret that everyone stopped badgering the then twenty year old about his identity. Even S.H.I.E.L.D. backing off in their attempts to hack into his life.</p><p>Wade also had found a way to wiggle himself into Peter Parker’s busy, lonely life, rather than limiting himself to just stalking Spider-Man. Peter had to admit it had been nice to surprise his Aunt that he had plans other than patrolling and studying in his first apartment. Wade had managed to pop up throughout Peter's school and work day, in a mixed bag of phases of his Deadpool costume. Showing up randomly at Empire State University wearing a mask and soft comfortable sweats. Wade walked Peter to his classes only to later show up at Peter’s lab before going into full costume by patrol time. After work or patrols, Wade and Peter watched movies, ate, and talked together about anything that crossed their minds. Peter learning more about Wade’s painful skin condition, the voices in his head, and Wade’s precious adorable daughter. Wade ended up slotting seamlessly into both parts of Peter’s life. As the years passed and Peter finished school and started Parker Industries, Wade had somehow become not only Spider-Man’s best friend but Peter’s too.<br/>
</p>
<hr class="style14"/><p><br/>
Peter's mind drifted to the night Wade had first showed up at his current New York apartment. His mind stalled into shock at Deadpool's deadly tone. Remembering the sound of blood dripping onto the hardwood floor of his living room echoing in the quiet room. Wade had been missing for two weeks. In the years of their friendship, Wade never left the city without at least a text to him. Even during their year apart, even when S.H.I.E.L.D. rushed the anti-hero out on the helicraft, Wade managed to send him a sad cat meme. Peter hadn’t heard a peep from Wade this time. He hadn’t seen the muscular splash of red and black in his office or when he was on patrol. After the third day of radio silence, he had started to swing through the city actively asking everyone if they had seen Deadpool. Peter had even made a special point to swing by the Tower and, finally, caved and asked Tony and Steve if they had seen his friend that very morning. </p><p>Peter had simply blinked dumbfounded, his jaw slack as he stared at the growing pool of blood on his floor. Following the drips up his wall to the shoved open window, Peter found a blood soaked regenerating Wade Wilison waving a three fingered hand at him halfway through the window. Snapping out of his shocked stupor, Peter had instantly stood up from his couch. Peter dropped his remote and jumped to move closer to Wade. He stood watching the merc drag himself fully into his apartment, flopping onto Peter’s floor in a bloody heap and a sickening splat.</p><p>"Wade! Where have you been? Is that all your blood?!" His voice rising with his panic at what Wade could have been up to. </p><p>Afraid Wade had another relapse or worse, had been stuck somewhere dying over and over again alone with his voices. Peter’s heart had raced at the mere idea of the possible torment as he looked over Wade. Wade groaned waving his three fingered hand at him. Peter watched as the bone grew out of the stump before his eyes as Wade propped himself up against the wall and window. Wade heaved a sigh smearing the white wall with his blood.</p><p>"Cool your jets Petey. It's mostly mine. This crazy dude shot me in the head and blew up my fucking safehouseboat! Poor Lucy…She was too young Petey-pie.” Wade’s mind seemed to drift, Petter tapped his foot loudly tilting his head drawing the man back from his mind. Wade’s masked blinked back to attention, his head snapping up at Peter’s impatient face. “I woke up in his shitty ass boat, and let me tell you it was shit-TY. I'm talkin' 'bout: how does this shit float? Shitty. Like barnacles jumped off of it cause it was too shitty. Like the kind of shitty shit that duct tape sees and rolls away, Shit!"</p><p>"Wade." Peter blew out a hard labored breath pinching his finger and thumb over his eyes, massaging the tension away. </p><p>The superhero's voice was hard, despite feeling his tight ball of worry in his chest loosen for the first time since Wade had vanished. He still had to make sure Wade hadn't killed unnecessarily, hadn’t suffered too greatly. It was their protol when Wade showed up at Peter’s covered in blood. </p><p>Wade hummed watching Peter as Yellow hummed within his head. <i><span class="u">He’s blaming himself… he thinks he didn’t save us.</span></i></p><p>Wade nodded at the thought. The hissing voice just as much in love with Peter as Wade was.</p><p><b>Maybe he still just doesn’t trust you and thinks you went off and killed a bunch of people. Again.</b> White offered in a blunt tone.</p><p>Wade pushed the harsh thought away watching some of the tension in Peter’s shoulders relax even as he yelled at him. Wade would never get used to having a friend that worried about him as much as Peter did. Peter didn’t care if he couldn’t die, Wade could understand that. Peter had outlived a lot of people in his life and  Wade couldn't ever leave him, but he cared that Wade still hurt, that he still suffered each time. The two had shared enough that Wade trusted that even if he had fucked up again, Peter wouldn’t give up on him, trusting him more than the negative voice swirling in his newly regenerated skull. </p><p>Wade smiled beneath his fresh mask waving a floppy broken wrist at Peter as it quickly became less floppy. "Trust me Spidey, I did my best. I didn’t have a choice with those who died, and I got out just fine. Just took <i>annoyingly</i> longer than I expected." Wade finished, snapping his wrist hard to the side and cracking the healed bone back into place.</p><p>“I do trust you Wade.” Peter said his voice was small and tried, dragging his hand back through his hair looking over the mess that was Wade Wilison and rubbing the back of his neck. “I’m glad you're back Wade. I’ll go grab you some of your clothes. Can you make it to the bathtub?” </p><p>Peter had learned over the years that a hot bath always made the healing itch easier for Wade. Peter would be lying if he said he hadn’t developed an extensive and expensive skin care collection in his bathroom solely for Wade when he had bad days. Peter had started making balms and lotion in his lab for Wade after his second year in college, and never seemed to stop. The specially made creams made just for Wade’s bad skin days, when the scarred ever changing skin was too tight and dry, filled his lab and bathroom. Peter’s bathroom cabinet was always overflowing with them and contained some of the soft towels that existed in all of NYC. </p><p>Wade nodded, hoisting himself up on Peter's window sill with a grunt, his ribs snapping back into place as he hobbled his way to Peter’s bathroom. His right foot still not fully formed under the shredded remains of his suit leg. Wade left a bloody trail as muscle rewrapped itself around the bleeding tissue and the exposed new bone of Wade’s growing toes and foot. Peter’s shoulders heaved a long sigh watching his friend hop his way to his bathroom on one fully formed foot. </p><p>Shaking his head, Peter turned towards his spare room. Peter walked out of the living room and down the hall to the guest bedroom that was all but Wade’s. Wade was really the only guest he ever had and he used the space often enough after late night video games and Netflix binges. Peter hummed softly shifting through the drawer of Wade's clothing finding the smooth fabric of a hoodie and loose plush pants, smirking as he bent down and scooped up Wade’s fuzzy bunny slippers on his way out. </p><p>His eyes glanced at the trail of blood leading to his bathroom door from the living room, <i>Good thing I just picked up more of that industrial cleaner.</i> Peter thought to himself as he knocked on the bathroom door hearing the water already filling up the deep tub Peter had bought with Wade's taller overly muscular body in mind. </p><p>“Want me to wash your suit?”  Peter asked, shoving his arm into the small crack in the doorway as Wade opened it just enough for Peter's slender arm to fit through. </p><p>Dangling the clothing into the room, Peter was careful to stay with his back to the bathroom, facing clearly ahead of him. Ten years had passed since that fateful night on the roof and Wade still was too afraid of Peter’s imagined rejection or disgust at seeing more of his scared body. Sure, Peter had stolen thousands of precious glimpses of Wade’s toned defined body under the often damaged Deadpool suit. Sometimes even being gifted with the sight of Wade’s strong hands, chiseled jawline, or rough chapped lips but never all of his distractingly fit body. Peter shifted against the doorway feeling Wade take the clothes from his hand and replace them with a wet heavy ball. </p><p>Wade stood behind the cracked open door unable to move past the deeply embedded fear. “Yeah. Sorry about the mess.” His voice was tender as his hand clenched tight around the doorknob.</p><p>“No worries Wade. This apartment has survived worse.” Peter said with a shrug, holding tight to the bloody ball of suit pulling his arm back so Wade could close the door once more. </p><p>Peter smiled even as he looked over the drips on his floor, hearing the lock click behind him. He left Wade to heal in peace. Walking to the small hallway closet that held his washer and dryer, Peter dumped the sopping mess into the wash with only mild disgust. Though he was unable to hold back a shudder and a gagging grimance as he flicked a piece of Wade off his wrist and into the trash. </p><p><i>Ugh, God Wade. What did they do to you?</i> Peter thought as he shook himself, trying to shake the sinking feeling filling his stomach of how Wade had spent their two weeks apart.</p><p>Once he got the wash going, Peter set out to grab all of his cleaning supplies. He busied himself with cleaning up the blood and gore that trailed through his home after ordering take out for them. Peter had ordered even more than usual knowing how hungry regeneration made Wade. Peter needed to take care of him, needing Wade to feel his unspoken affection. Peter hurried to scrub the drying blood from his apartment knowing that Wade’s mood would sour at, once again, dirtying Peter’s home. Peter never liked the voice in his head that caused Wade to tip over, not wanting to give the disembodied voice live-amusion to launch an attack on Wade's sensitive mind. It was easier if Peter just got rid of the crime scene before Wade came out of the bathroom in one piece. </p><p>Peter's plan worked out well, his apartment clean, if not a little wet, by the time Wade was redressed and had all of his bits back in the right places. Peter sitting back on his sofa and watching television when Wade had jumped over the back of the couch, plopping down next to Peter. The action caused the spider to startle and jump at the sudden bouncing weight beside him. Wade's mask and gloves firmly in place as he bounced in his excitement at the sight of the food covered coffee table. </p><p>“You are the best of everything Peter!” Wade groaned his hard working and empty stomach growling at the smell of food. </p><p>Wade grabbed a large carton of lo mein, cherishing the warm meal Peter had laid out just for him. Wade was amazed at the way Peter took care of him </p><p><span class="u"><i>He loves you. I don’t know how but he does.</i></span> Yellow teased fully enamoured with Peter Parker. </p><p><b>It's dark.</b> White offered bluntly. The voice never in all of ten years believed Wade was worthy of any of Spider-Man's affection or attention. </p><p>Wade shook his head, it didn’t matter why. Peter’s kindness was astonishing. Before him Wade had never had nice regenerations. A hot bath with fruity soothing bath baums and soft warm clothes, not to mention a hot buffet to refuel. He hadn’t dreamed of meeting someone so honestly kind. Peter rolled his eyes with a soft smile as he worked his way through his extra large pepperoni pizza. </p><p>“It's just food Wade." He hummed around his bite of pizza dismissing Wade's praise. </p><p>Peter both loved and hated how Wade appreciated any act of kindness from him. The hero was unused to being openly appreciated to begin with, but the reminder of how much Wade’s life had been so devoid of affection always left him unsettled. </p><p>"What are you gonna do about your place? That yacht was the best place you've had...I'm gonna miss that sound system, everything sounded so much better on Lucy.” Peter questioned, frowning thinking about the many hangouts they shared aboard Lucy over the years. </p><p>Wade grabbed the remote flipping through the channels, switching off the financial and local news that Peter had been watching. </p><p>“God, stop working! How can you watch this shit after a day of ass kissing and fighting supervillains?” Wade grumbled, shaking his head in disapproval. Peter letting out a chuckle at Wade's exasperation. His uncovered lips splitting into a bright toothy grin when he found reruns of Golden Girls. “I don’t know, my other safe houses don’t have anything but old amo in 'em. They don't compare to the cool as titts entertainment system Lucy had...or how clean she was." He sighed Peter had made a point to help Wade set up a proper home when he had…<i>acquired</i> her. "I’ll figure something out, Baby boy, don't you worry your adorable head about it."  Wade raised and dropped his left shoulder, slurping the last noodle from the cartoon and biting into a double cheeseburger, shrugging off his new found homelessness.</p><p>Peter had turned to him, two long months ago with drawn up brows. “Just stay here. You already have a suit, clothes and Bea and Arthur have their shelf-bed-thing here." Peter had nodded the decision already made in his mind, not seeing a downside for his captivated heart at having more Wade Wilson in his life. "That room is pretty much yours already anyway, Wade.”</p><p>Wade blinked the whites of his mask widening as his exposed chewing lips paused. “Roomies! Dude this will be sick! Well...I mean it probably won’t be any different than normal. We’re here like all the time anyway.” </p><p>Wade blinked at the realisation starting to bounce on the cushions once more, getting more excited the more he thought about it. Peter had broken into a laugh with pink tinted cheeks as Wade and Yellow, he assumed by Wade's excited responses to silence, waxed on about never missing his bed head again. </p><p>Wade and Peter both quickly noticed a very important difference. Wade's skin needed to breath. Even when he didn’t have a bad skin day, his skin caught on normal clothing and wearing his suit wasn’t an option. Wade didn’t want to be uncomfortable in clothing all the time. </p><p>Peter had long since noticed his attraction to Wade, acknowledging the physical attraction years before he admitted to himself that he loved the unbalanced S.H.I.E.L.D. consultant. Wade may flirt and may even share Peter’s feelings, but he didn’t trust Peter with all of himself. Peter didn’t care, he could wait, could keep waiting. He understood how Wade felt about his scars, had seen the way other people treated him, and listened to Wade’s stories. He wanted Wade to be ready to trust Peter when he said he loved him and not run away from it. So, Peter tried to keep his ogling over the past years to himself. It was easy. Wade was normally in his body hugging eye catching suit when Peter caught sight of the well trained muscles flexing with Wade’s every movement. If Wade ever caught him staring there was no way that Wade would think Spider-Man was judging his scars. Criticizing his fighting techniques maybe, but Peter was sure that Spider-Man taking a peek at his firm round ass had never crossed Wade’s mind. However, the living arrangements brought Peter’s attention to each piece of skin Wade chose to share with him when they were home. </p><p>First Wade had started gifting Peter with the sight of his non-gloved fingers more often. Peter had tried to be cool, but those fingers had been a feature of so many daydreams ending in a cold shower that it was already harder to control his dirty mind. Then Wade had slowly started wearing tighter long sleeved shirts and sweatpants. Peter did his best to ignore the change even if his heart clenched at the trust Wade showed in him. Peter could do this, he could keep waiting. </p><p>Soon it was too warm in the apartment for Wade's body concealing clothing. Wade shifting to tee-shirts and pants. The tight breathing material felt better on Wade’s overheating skin, even as his anxiety and voices picked away at him. He couldn’t resist how the constant buzzing pain of his skin calmed just enough. Peter’s bright smiles and warm brown eyes helped bat his fears away. Even if Peter’s heart was pounding at the flexing muscles on full display, the tighter shirts gave him a tease of the firm broad chest under it. The smooth breathing material of Wade’s increasingly hilarious tee-shirts were tight. Peter knew it made sense, fabric moving over the sensitive scars was a complaint Wade always had even on good days. That didn’t mean that Peter was having an easy time not watching Wade’s biceps flex as they played an old Nintendo game. The scars had rolled over the flexing muscle, Peter’s mind stalling out and losing the race at the thought of finally touching those muscles, feeling the bumpy uneven skin as Wade held him. </p><p>That had been two tortuous weeks ago. Peter had only just finished drinking his second cup of coffee when Wade had walked into the kitchen earlier that morning wearing nothing but his mask and low hanging basketball shorts. Peter’s brain had thudded to a halt at the sight of Wade’s bare muscular calves, arms, and rippling chest.</p><p>
  <i>Oh good God, he’s going to kill me today.</i>
</p><p>"Mornin' Petey pie.~'' Wade had sung as he strolled into the kitchen, always awake and cheerful by six thirty in the morning. </p><p>Wade pushed forth the cheer as his skin throbbed, his skin buzzing with pain today. The pain had shocked him out of one of his few pleasurable dreams too early. Wade had spent most of the dark morning lathering himself with lotion and sharpening his knives to distract his mind. He couldn’t handle more than this today, the red angry lines marring his body not tolerating even the softest blend of cloth. </p><p>Peter was trying his best not to stare at the skin Wade chose to display, knowing Wade would misunderstand his stares. He wanted to encourage his best friend, not tear into his insecurities like a butcher. Peter forced his eyes to stay glued to the whites of Wade’s mask, <i>Control Parker. You got this.</i> </p><p>The second Wade turned his back to Peter, he couldn’t contain his eyes any longer. Peter drank in the broad defined shoulders, the long panes of trained muscle of Wade’s back, and Wade's sculpted ass as Wade bent to look into the fridge. He felt his eyes droop, taking in the mental image for the gift it was, lost in it for a moment before circling back to Wade’s forced cheer. Something was wrong. Peter’s cheeks tinted, reigning his eyes in, staring back down into his empty mug. </p><p>"Good Morning Wade. Did you have a rough morning? You seemed to sleep okay." Peter's voice was choked when remembered to speak.</p><p>"Yeah. I guess bustin' up that smuggling ring last night took the edge off. I slept good… just… bad morning." Wade finished. His voice losing its false bravo as he recalled the morning, still bent into the fridge he peeked up at Peter from behind the fridge door. </p><p>Wade had been growing agitated, both of his voices having picked up on Peter’s odd behavior ever since Wade had started to give up hiding his skin. Peter had smiled and complemented his outfits, even his favorite red dress, but Peter had started ditching out early on movie night and after late night patrols. Wade couldn’t help but start to believe the cruel taunts thrown at him within his own head. His skin needed to breath, he couldn't wear the suit forever and if Peter had a problem Wade would rather get it over with. Peter didn't show any signs of disgust, but that confused Wade more, waiting for the other shoe to drop. Wade watched Peter glare into his cup as if it had personally offended his honor.</p><p>“I'm feeling like waffles today. What about you?" Wade asked, looking back into the fridge trying to keep the cheer in his voice and not give in to the unbalanced anger. His fears formed a lump in his throat constricting his already gravelly voice. </p><p>Peter’s lips pulled into an easy smile walking to refill his coffee before sitting back down at the kitchen table. "That's because you made us watch Shrek after rounding up the smugglers. And it made me want waffles too." Peter's voice was filled with laughter looking back at Wade who was still half in the fridge, "Spider-Man demands delicious waffles." </p><p><b>He’s laughing at you, laughing at how ridiculous you look.</b> Wade tried to shake off White's harsh comments but when the normally quick to defend Peter Yellow was silent, Wade questioned it more. Putting down the ingredients on the spacious countertop, Wade kept the tension filled lines of his scared back to Peter, hunching his shoulders forward. </p><p>"If it's for the great <i>Spider-Man</i> how can I, a humble Canadian, say no." Wade joked around the lump lodged in his throat. </p><p>Peter's face lit up at the promise of actual breakfast before running downtown for a press conference, "Thanks, Wade. I love your cooking." </p><p>Resting his head in his hand, Peter leaned his elbow on the table trying to keep his eyes trained in appropriate places. Peter had to mentally count his blinks and time spent drifting over Wade's flexing muscles. Trying to make sure that he didn’t make Wade feel uncomfortable as he moved around the kitchen making them breakfast.</p><p>Wade kept his back to Peter, preheating the waffle iron before starting to make the batter. His shoulders hunching further as he tried to focus on adding the flour. Wade tried to ignore White's harsh words while he tried to sort through the soft and complex expression on Peter's face. Wade felt each and every one of Peter’s glances over his exposed blemished skin. Wade turned his head to the side to look over his shoulder at Peter, catching the brunette’s eyes as they slowly rolled down the red raised lines of scars and the pitted skin of Wade’s muscled whisking arm. </p><p>Peter was getting caught up in the movement of Wade's flexing muscle. The scars seemed to intensify the movement, making the muscle seem thicker. Peter's mind rolled with the sight. Suddenly envisioning Wade's arms <i>pinning him against the counter, ripping his shirt open… Wade rolling his rough fingers down his chest teasing, his dusty nipples…</i> Peter's eyes seemed to drift as he forgot his count staring longingly at the twitching muscles lost in his daydream, his eyes unblinking for a moment too long. </p><p>Wade's arm stopped putting the bowl down on the counter harshly. "Do we have a problem?" </p><p>Peter's eyes snapped to Wade's mask as the angry low voice snapped at him. He hadn't noticed Wade turn around. The whites of Wade’s lenses glared deep into him. </p><p>"Cause I know you’re staring at me. I don’t have to stay. And I ain't living here if you're not okay with me being comfortable, Parker." Wade's tone was harsh and cutting, the whites of the mask bearing into Peter. He crossed his arms over his chest, the thin drawn line of his mouth under his mask clear. "Talk, Spidey. We got a problem? You know if you don't want me here I can go." Deadpool, because this was Deadpool not Wade, spoke in a low even tone.</p><p>Peter stared into the tight harsh lines of Wade’s mask, opening his mouth before closing it, at a loss for words as his Spidey Sense shouted in warning in his head. He had to do this right. His cup landed with a clink against the table rubbing a hand over his face, feeling the heat radiating off of them at being caught openly staring. This was what he had been so afraid of.</p><p>“I’m sorry. I..I-I was staring, Wade." Peter kept his face under his hand, wishing he had his own mask rubbing his pink cheeks trying to hide his blush. "But it's not what you think. It’s not because of your scars, that’s not what I’m staring at. It's never what I see when I look at you, Wade. You know that." Peter's voice was hinged with desperation. </p><p>The mask tilted down further where Wade’s lips were, his hands clenching tight around his own arms. "Then what are you staring at, my perky nipples? You don’t have to lie to me, Spidey. I know I’m hard to look at."</p><p>Peter’s eyes needed no other prompting then that to dart to Wade’s chest, looking over the hard pecs and hairless nipples. Peter's blush came back with avengence, huffing at himself forcing his eyes away, <i> Seriously Parker?! What are we sixteen?</i>. Peter’s hand clenched tighter around his cheeks and eyes, his voice husky when he spoke. "Now I am.” </p><p>Wade blinked looking down at his chest before raising a hairless eyebrow at Peter. Peter’s Spidey Sense calmed as Wade tilted his head, reconsidering. </p><p>Peter continued gathering his blood to his brain. “Don’t talk about yourself like that. Is that why you had a bad morning?” Peter’s eyes widened as he looked to Wade, shaking his head and crossing and uncrossing his arms in front of him. “Wade! Don’t listen to the asshole. Yellow where the hell was my backup?!” Peter hissed, he had formed the strangest of friendships with Yellow through Wade. Normally the slightly more positive voice shared in Wade’s utmost faith and trust that Peter cared about him. “Look Wade. I’m not disgusted by any part of you.” Wade rolled his eyes under the mask, turning his head away from him and Peter raised his arms bringing his attention back to him, stopping Wade from speaking over him. “Wade! I’m not <b>lying</b>. I’m not staring at your scars. It's...ugh Wade I can’t help it. How do you not understand how jacked you are? You...you-” Peter waved flippantly at Wade’s sculpted chest snorting as he motioned to the fine tuned muscle that had saved and protected Peter for over ten years. Ignoring the masked man’s head tilting back in shock leaning back against the counter, his jaw unlocking. Peter started to flounder, releasing a groan of frustration at himself and at everyone who made Wade this insecure. Peter knew his face was as red as Wade's mask, forcing himself to look back at Wade’s face, gulping down a calming breath. </p><p>“Wade. I’ve always liked looking at you, even before I got to know you and...started having… feelings for you before we were even friends." Peter tried to calm his quick beating heart, he had waited for so long to tell Wade how he felt, his eyes scanned over Wade’s mask watching his stunned expression, seeming to have overloaded Wade’s mind. He blew out a slow breath trying to drag Wade out of the conversation he knew he was having with White and, hopefully a more helpful, Yellow.</p><p>“I like you Wade, you must know that. I’ve been waiting for you to get comfortable before…saying anything about how I felt.” He waved his hand once more trying to see if Wade truly understood what he was saying. With his focus on Wade, Peter could push past his own bubbling fear and anxiety. Terrified that Wade wouldn't believe him, would run and leave him.</p><p>Wade leaned back against the counter. “You like me. Like ‘like like’ me.” </p><p><i><span class="u">That would explain that delicious blush on his face and that tent he was sporting. Did you two just like… miss that? Cause that was something special.</span></i> Yellow’s voice came back to life rising to Peter’s words. </p><p><b>I don’t buy it. No one, not even Peter could love you. No one is that nice.</b> White huffed in disbelief.</p><p>Yellow huffed the sound rattling around Wade’s skull as he listened to them argue. <i><span class="u">Peter is, Spider-Man is. He cares about everyone, even super villains. He could love Wade.</span></i> Yellow was back online finding his cocky smug voice fully wrapped back around Peter’s finger, truly enchanted with the scientist. </p><p>Wade’s face was lax, taking in Yellow's point. Wade blinked away the glassed over look in his eyes, maybe it was true, looking back down at Peter. Peter nodded his eyes crinkling at the edges, seeing the moment Wade was with him again. </p><p>His face lighting up as he looked over Wade’s mask. “Yes Wade.”</p><p>Wade’s right hand twitched slightly. <span class="u"><i>Do it! Then you’ll know for sure!</i></span> Wade's hand reaching up slowly and grabbing the edge of his mask at Yellow's insistence. His fingers tugged it off in one overwhelmingly quick tug under the bright kitchen light, dropping it on the counter behind him. </p><p>“You like the way I look, Baby boy? It doesn’t bother you.” Wade’s eyes were full of hope, his chest clenching as he looked over Peter’s softening face.</p><p>Peter simply nodded, his eyes taking in their fill. Peter’s chest swelled at finally being let in. Unable to look away from the tears welling in Wade's slightly yellowed eyes. Unable to look away from his chapped plump dry lips, from the chiseled strong jaw and high cheekbones layered in scar tissue pushed up higher at the force of Wade’s grin. </p><p>"I love the way you look, Wade." Peter finally said his voice was choked and tender, delighting in Wade's acceptance. </p><p>He was desperate to get up and pull those lips against his, to hold the man closer to him. He coughed, rubbing his face, <i>Nope do not jump him. Control Parker.</i> He thought as he crossed his legs in his chair while dipping his chin to his chest needing to hide his face as he swirled the coffee left in his mug. </p><p>Wade beamed at the avoidance and the unmistakable arousal floating around Peter and the clear embarrassment. Both White and Yellow shocked into silence at the sight of an uncomfortably honest and horny Peter.</p><p><i><span class="u">This is the best day of our life...say something jackass!</span></i> Despite not having a body he could feel White bob his head at Yellow’s insistent words. </p><p><b>Agreed, don’t fuck it up... I mean you will but wait an hour at least.</b> White pushed. </p><p>Wade’s brain snapped back online as the two badgered him. His eyes found Peter’s, the younger man seeming to struggle with Wade’s continued silence. </p><p>“I like you too Petey. I...I’m sorry I doubted you. I know you're different from everyone else. I know you're not like the people from my past.” Wade nodded resolutely, his smile not fading. “Who wants waffles and a show? You just sit there and keep being adorable.” Wade hummed winking at him twirling around and filling the waffle iron, moving his defined calves to dance and move his hips in an impressive solo salsa dance. </p><p>Peter let out a low chuckle lifting his mug back to his lips, his eyes dancing with every shimy of Wade’s hips. Peter was at a loss for words. “You..you're sure you won’t get uncomfortable?” </p><p>Wade chuckled looking over his shoulder at Peter. “No, I’m not...but it's nice for someone to appreciate how long it took me to get my body to look like this again. This isn’t Weapon X, Petey, this is all me.” His chest puffing out as he raised his arms flexing his biceps before lowering them and flexing his pecs. </p><p>Peter let out a choked sound as he watched, never thinking that Wade would openly display his scarred muscles for him, coughing on his coffee. “Just tell me okay...I’ll try harder to control it...” He hummed but even as he spoke his eyes followed the dancing muscle. Wade purposely lifted a leg flexing the hard calf, testing Peter. He watched as the thirty year old's eyes dropped to it in an instant his words fading out; no rejection. Wade cackled, smirking more watching Peter's eyes darkening as he watched Wade, cherishing his every show of skin.</p><p>“Wow, I feel like the hottest girl at prom with the way you ogle me Petey. How did you manage to hold all this back?” Wade teased as he laughed.</p><p>Peter  shrugged. “I care about you. I didn’t want you to think I was staring for the wrong reasons.” He let out a hum as Wade purposefully bent over, making Wade laugh louder when he stood back up. Peter groaned he felt like a kid on Christmas morning. "I'm sorry Wade. I can't help it. You never let anyone see you like this. It's special and you’re kinda fulfilling my dreams for--I can’t remember how long."  </p><p>Wade took out the first set of waffles, placing it on a plate for Peter and walking it to him. He waved a hand at him as he swung his hips. </p><p>"Shh, I'm okay right now. Let me enjoy it huh?" Peter smiled softly grabbing at the plate of fluffy waffles as Wade spoke in a rush. “Ooo I’m totally going to buy a new dress. Spidey, you said you liked my red little number, right.” Wade looked down at Peter with a smug grin handing him the plate.  </p><p>Peter swallowed, nodding slowly. <i>He’s going to kill me today.</i></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you liked it! I had a blast taking a stab at the thought boxes, I really want to develop them more, over this series.  Follow me on Tumblr and Twitter (@Leatafanfiction) for cool stuff, updates and previews!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>